Love at it's Finest
by Dorenda
Summary: Short stories about romance, drama, horror and more. Involving Damon, Bonnie, and more. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last night of summer before school began, and after weeks of traveling to find Stefan to no avail, both Elena and Damon needed a break of their own. They had found a beach, and to no surprise to either of them, fires dotted the beachfront with small gatherings of people having a good time, drinking and laughing.

Elena walked across the sandy beach, delighted by the activity. She wore a mere wisp of a skirt and a light see- through cotton wrap with nothing underneath. It hung with style just covering her breasts. Her bare legs and arms shone with a deep gold tan, a gorgeous color enhanced by the fires light. A mane of chocolate coloured hair fell loose about her shoulders and reached the middle of her delicate back. She walked with confidence and a sassy little sway to her step.

Just short ways down the beach away from the small parties of young people was a raven haired man. Damon had his own small fire and blanket to rest on. She could see him ahead waiting her arrival. A bare hint of a smile lit her face, and a shy downward look, caused by him watching her approach. To Elena, he was everything, from the way he smelt that mingled with sea water and sand on a hot sultry night, the way his chest was strong and wide, shoulder's that invited her head to rest on and arms muscular and warm. Hands, dexterous, hot; knew how to make her feel good.

As Elena got closer, she could see his charming smile, the one he saved only for her. Firelight danced across his face, his eyes filled with adoration for the mature woman walking his way.

"Elena…" he said breathlessly "come here, right here," holding out his hand. Damon embraced her with a lover's hug tight and strong. She sank into him feeling his substance intoxicated by his essence.

"You look good, Elena." he said and inhaled the salty air infused with her heady natural perfume.

"You ready for this, it's our last night here." He whispered in her ear, his mouth laid kisses down her neck, eliciting a small shudder of thrill.

Elena didn't speak just yet, instead to answer him, she let her fingers explore his bare chest, and down his to his mid-section. She tilted back her head; waiting for the fiery kisses she knew would follow.

His mouth found hers and they kissed long and slow, tongues entwined tasting the passion riding just below the surface. It was easy with him, easy to just melt into his arms, so easy to let him take her, their bodies pressed tight. A hot hand ran under the wispy skirt following the curves of her ass. Another little shudder shook her body; she was hot for him as he was for her.

He pulled them both down to sit by the fire and watch the waves slap against the shore, waves that would soon be hers, waves of wanting, of aching pleasures. "Sit here…" he patted the area between his legs. Without arguing Elena sat her back to him resting on his chest, they both could watch the water lapping at the sand. A slight breeze from the sea lifted her skirt baring her to him. The burning fire warmed the already steamy air.

Leaning close to her ear he whispered "I'm going to make you mine, Elena." His voice soothed and thrilled her at the same time, she knew what to expect.

"Damon…" she said biting her bottom lip "you sure we should do it here, right out in the open?" suddenly having second thoughts someone could certainly come by.

This would be their last night together on the beach; they would go home and forget what had happened. They would live theirs, Elena with Stefan and Damon with whatever floozy came his way. Her heart ached; the past week had been bliss, no worries, or cares. Just she and Damon caught in the heat of passion.

As if knowing her thoughts, Damon answered her question with a sweep of his hand under her skirt lightly touching her sex and running up under the wrap caressing her breasts. She relaxed and turned to face him on her knees, he wore just white lose cotton pants fastened by a cloth tie. She undid it, and pushed him back to lie on the blanket. Her intentions were clear he would have to get naked first.

Elena tugged at the cotton pants inch by inch pulling them down releasing his hard cock.  
Giving him an impish smile proud of her achievement he lay there gazing at her, hungry for her touch. She looked so hot, and sexy the firelight playing over her skin, illuminating her features in a most pleasing way.

Another impish smile crossed her face, as she slid around facing away. Any worries of someone watching were long forgotten as they indulged in hot-blooded passions.

She sucked at his sex, and he lapped at her clit. Breeze from the sea, cooled her wet slit sending shivers down her spine. They pleasured each other for some time, muffled gasps flow through the breeze as he continued his sensual movements. Lifting her head she gasped unable to control the sweet sounds coming from her. As his tongue slowed to a dull pace she turned to face him. She was beautiful, the way the sweat beaded off her forehead, and the way her cheeks turned a bright pink. Damon was in his heaven, placing his hands onto her waist they kissed again. Pushing her softly he changed their positions. His gaze enveloped the sweet woman under him. Brushing the light cotton wrap aside revealing her fragrant skin and honey colored breasts he smiled. Bliss was for her as he bent down sucking the tantalizing mounds.

A small crowd had gathered at a respectful distance awed by the mature couple, their unhurried lovemaking, and their practiced strokes unlike the young couples who were frenzied in their movements. The firelight caught their concert of reverence for each other.

His tongue moved down her body, sucking and teasing the flesh. A soft whimper shook his body. "Elena…" he said filled with lust.

"Please…" she whimpered again.

Licking his bottom lip Damon entered her slow and easy, like a man savoring every moment of an extraordinary event. They swayed together while the firelight danced over there skin and a breeze from the sea, cooled there heated bodies. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocky shore,  
accompanied by the sounds of heavy breathing filled the air. Running a shaky hand through her hair he smiled, wishing that at the end of this she would be his and his alone.

"Damon…" she managed to say until a soft moan escape her lips.

"I know…" he said, thrusting deeper into her causing both to tremble.

Knowing how close she was he rode the waves of her body, thrusting faster and deeper into her until her body shook. This was for her, to show her what he could offer, a loving man who knew her body better than anyone. But, she would go back to him, to her boring life filled with meaningless adventures, and he would sit in the back as he watched everything unfold.

The small crowd moved back and away leaving the couple to finish what they started. Elena's cries of ecstasy could be heard over the surf crashing against the shore.

"Damon…" she whispered, digging her nails into his back.

How he wish she would have chosen him, and not his brother. Shaking the thoughts, at this moment she belonged to him, he was the one causing the screams of delight, not Stefan.

Bending down they kissed, their tongues intertwined with one another, he loved the way she tasted on his tongue. Feeling her body tighten, and him close to the edge he gave a few last hard thrusts causing a muffled scream from Elena. Resting his forehead on hers as he gave one final thrust Damon sighed. No one would compare to this woman.

"I love you, Elena…" he said planting one last kiss on her lips.

"And I love you, Damon." She said without hesitation.

As they both had gotten dressed, and the fire soon dying out Damon didn't want the evening to end. The week they shared, and the laughs they had, he wasn't ready to let that go. Feeling a soft hand rest against his shoulder made him look up.

"You know what you need to do…" Elena said regrettably.

"Why can't you just be with me? Why him? What does he have that I don't?" Damon asked standing up to face her.

"Damon…you know why. It would never work; you would get bored and move on without any thought put behind it." She said wrapping her arms around his waist as she burry herself into his chest.

"This could be so much easier…I want you to remember what he had, and what we've done." He said resting his chin on top of her head.

"I know, but it's the only way…" slowly she lifted her hand pushing away the locks of hair from one side to the other.

Damon couldn't argue, not with her. If he could feel his heart, he knew it would be breaking as he unclasped the necklace that hung from her neck. "I love you, Elena Gilbert…" he said once again before placing his lips against hers for the final time.

"I know…" was all she could say as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Looking into her eyes intently Damon hated this part "You will forget this week happened. We travelled from city to city looking for Stefan, nothing more. Just two friends hanging out, do you understand?"

"I understand." She said sluggish.

"Good, now you need to put this necklace on, and we will continue our travels. Can you do that for me Elena?" he said handing her the necklace.

"Of course." She said placing the necklace back onto her neck.

Blinking multiple times Elena looked up at Damon "Sorry, I must have zoned out there. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying we should get back to Mystic Falls. Obviously Stefan doesn't want to be found." He said putting out the fire.

"Right." She said watching him "Thank you for tonight. I really needed a break from it all. It was nice to just hang out as friends." Giving a small smile she began to walk down the beach.

Damon ran a hand through his hair as he watched the love of his life walk back to the car. One day she would be his, one day he wouldn't be caught in the background. One day she'd realize that forgetting the thoughts of each other was a mistake…Until then he would wait, like a good little boy. He would wait until Stefan messed up.

"Are you coming?" she said looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, coming." He said running over to her side and into the night where everything was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Secret Confession from Stefan **

I knew it was too good to be true. The gods have presented me with my own Aphrodite, Bonnie Bennett. Only for me to discover that miles keep us apart. So, I dream of her in great detail, reliving her features in my mind's eye. Do I have a favourite part of her beauty? Is there a part that I have grown to love and cherish?

Where to start? Is it the way her long and glorious, chocolate hair curls and twists in long tresses down her back. The locks make me envious, as they are able to stroke her cheek with small stray strands that have escaped being tucked behind her ear.

Or is it how her green, gold flecked eyes that a foolish man could get lost in. Emerald green pools, so deep and so bottomless, that they draw me into the depths of her soul and her deepest thoughts.

Or is it the way her nose, perfect to give a quick kiss to.

Lips (sigh) delicate as butterfly wings, as sensual as rose petals. Those lips that whisper naughty sayings in my ear, lips that part to let her tongue dart out when we kiss.

Her two perfect ears, ideal for nibbling on.

There is a small patch of crossed, soft hairs, delicate like newborn baby fuzz. It starts just below her belly button. Soft to the touch, it tickles my tongue and lips as I kiss, lick and nibble my way down.

Legs firm, strong, runner's legs. They are ideal for wrapping around and holding her lover close and pulling him deep into her.

Will it be her feet? Elegant painted toes, which I can rub for her after a hard day's work with aloe and peppermint so they are relaxed and ready for her daily runs.

Her butt, words can't begin to describe what is like to spank her when she is naughty. Or the way she blushes under my touch as I stroke lower. The darker rosebud that nestles there, that flinches under my touch, that resists then yields in the depths of her most trusting moments of passion?

Would it be her breasts? They are firm, ripe, the picture perfect breasts that fit the cup of my hand. Her heavy breasts capped with exotic nipples. They sway hypnotically when she is on her hands and knees.  
Or is it how her neck seems to be made just for me as I nip the soft and unblemished skin for nourishment.

As she playfully walks away, how they sway seductively to and fro. My hands rest to help balance her as we make love. Hips that shape her dresses that give her the most seductive curves.

All over her body, her scent of roses and vanilla. The heady, musky aroma she has when she is aroused, when she desires me. A smooth oasis of desires that lays hidden between her thighs. Silken to the touch, I savour the intoxicating taste on my tongue.

My goddess is the colour of caramel just as the gods had intended. It's to be massaged when the tension sits in her shoulders after a frustrating day at work. To lean against when we spoon in bed, on the couch or on our special chair.

She has an aggressive tongue that always fences with my tongue when we kiss.

Thighs that she spreads wide to let me love her the way I know she wants. When she has her back to me and bends at the waist my mind wonders how lucky I got for this gift.

But the single piece that I crave, ache and desire most for?

With every fibre of my soul…Is her heart


	3. Chapter 3

How is it possible that I can be mad at him and love him so deeply at the same time? Constantly, I'm arguing with him and walking out of the door, and then the next minute, I'm in his arms, kissing his sinfully sweet lips. I don't get it! I've had too much of him to want anyone else...

I found myself driving around town, red hot with anger, just having had another famous argument with him. Twice while driving I have stopped and tried to go back to that house, but I have resisted well. But how long will that last? I have a feeling that I will eventually return. I stop at a red light, running my hand through my hair and briefly looking around. I spot a couple that almost looks like him and I, and memories rush back to my mind. God, he was so sweet. Many times I have personally claimed that I can't get enough of him. I miss him...I need his touch again...no, wait, I'm at him...right? Bah, what am I going to do? Just as I ponder a moment, the sound of a honking horn from the car behind reminding me that the red light has since turned green and I need to proceed. I begin to drive once more, but only for a little while longer before realizing that I need to go back. Go back to him again.

Shortly I arrive in front of the house, contemplating my next move. Slowly I open the car door, and begin to walk towards the house. I begin wondering how it took one second to convince myself back here agaiyn. Maybe he's not here, maybe he left. I open the door, and my heart begins to race. Walking through the living room it appears empty that is until I find him leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his deep blue eyes staring into mine as if expecting my return. Part of me wanted to jump into his arms; the other part wanted to back away and close the door. Unfortunately, I wasn't doing either, and that gave him clearance to walk closer to me. Trembling soft, I knew exactly what he was about to do. Pressing his body against mine, our eyes still locked in one. He went up to touch my face and I finally turn my head away, ashamed that I came back.

Feeling a sudden pit of shame I turn my body away from him and start to walk out again, this was a mistake. I can feel his footsteps behind me. They were quicker than mine, and I could tell because I could instantly feel his arms wrapped around my body, promptly turning me to face him once more and not letting me go. Looking down, I wanted to cry. I wanted to pound away at his chest and scream. He kissed my forehead and tears fell. Taking in a few deep breaths, I could fall apart at the scent of fresh clothes and sweet cologne. I was dizzy, but not in a physical sense. I could feel his warm breaths at my ear, and it took me back to those hot nights experienced in that big bed...

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He began to say. The first time he'd spoken since the argument, and he called me by my name, and not his typical 'Judgy'. It was music to my ears as his deep voice said my name, as if soothing my soul. But I was supposed to be mad. How is that possible with all this goodness around me?

Damon began to caress my arm causing prickles of goose bumps to follow like always when he touched me. It's like my body wanted him and my skin was a sure sign. I let out a shaky breath, feeling his hand move up my neck. My pulse quickened, if I were to look into his eyes right now, I'd be putty in his arms. I'm surprised that I'm not by now. His hand crept under my chin and he pushed my head up. I could feel my anger let up, like a spell from his eyes had dissipated all of that. I could never read him, but he could read me with his eyes closed. Looking into his eyes the tears began to roll down my cheek.

"Let's stop fighting...it gets us nowhere." He whispered, wiping my tears away with his thumb. My arms that once rested against my side now found solace around his torso. It didn't take much longer before his lips touched mine, at first softly and then with a little intensity. As much as I wanted to speak up and defend myself, it felt a bit better to not possess the ability of speech right now. Oh, whom was I kidding? I desired everything about him, and I needed him just as much as he needed me.

A bit of a gasp and a moan escaped my lips when he stopped. A knee-jerk reaction, I'm quite sure. He quickly lifted me in his arms and kissed me again, his tongue tracking along my bottom lip. My mouth gaped open and our tongues met in a sudden rush of passion. He carried me with ease upstairs to the bedroom. By this time, I couldn't even remember what I'd been mad about...I just need his touch, that's all I can decipher in my brain.

Laying me down on the bed gently he looked down a soft smile appeared one his face. Parting my legs he nestled himself on top of me. Slowly I began sliding my hand around his back; the other was sliding through his smooth hair as we passionately kissed once more. Those lips were so damn sweet. I dreamt of kissing him for a week at times. His hands were pulling up my sundress, caressing my body. The dress finally separated our lips, forcing my arms above my head as the dress slid over. Throwing my dress across the room his kisses continued this time focusing on my neck and collarbone, causing me to audibly gasp this time. Sliding my fingertips down to his tie, undoing that and sending it with the dress onto the floor, he gave a wicked grin. Slowly, each button came undone until the very end as I push the shirt away from his body, caressing his strong arms. I left it on his arms and ran my fingertips down his chest. I loved touching his body; it made me feel like I was feeding an obsession. He unclasped the front of my bra and I pushed my chest upward, begging for his attention. I felt his tongue trace my peaked nipples, flicking at them with a light fingertip. Regardless if I was being teased or not, my body was pulsating with energy and everything that he was doing was consuming me by the minute.

Butterfly kisses trailed on, reaching the waistband of my underwear. They slowly came down my legs until they too met the floor and his lips met the moist junction between my thighs. He kissed my lips tenderly, as though kissing me, his tongue circling the hardened nub below. My hands were running through his raven hair again, not being able to fight back any pleasurable noises I made, despite how hard I might've bitten my lip to. His tongue now delved into more heated depths and I almost lost control. I could never try to hold off when he devoured me like he did. I have torn sheets and pillows, and have caught cramps in my legs, feet, and stomach trying. But this time, he stopped, kissing down my leg all the way to my feet. I looked up at him and he was looking back at me, his eyes a little more intense now, giving him a sexier appeal. I looked him up and down, noticing his erection full in his pants. He then moved to unbuckle his belt, his pants following next, and his boxers last to hit the floor. And there he stood in his complete sexiness, and I was ready for him.

Our bodies magnetically stuck together again, our lips singeing one another's and our arousals begging to fulfill each other's desires. After a whimper that escaped he linked the final connection between us, causing me to toss my head back and moan. My body was burning hot all over and I followed his rhythm, our bodies rocking as one, like one would to their favorite song. I could hear his groans and harsh breaths, thrusting deep and slow, filling me up inside. My arms wrapped around his neck and back, focused on the tender love he was so good at giving.

His lips found my neck and that sweet spot which made me moan louder for him, and activated it as such. I looked up at him and his lips slammed down on mine, his body moving faster and deeper inside of me. I moaned over and over again, moving my hips to an uncontrolled rhythm. I shook, letting the emotions overflow, and I burst at the seams as I came. Not too much longer could I hear his groans, his hands planted on my hips as he let go. A moment or two later, he got back on top of me, kissing me softly. My hands were on the sides of his face, not being able to get enough of him. It didn't take any words, just looks, to tell each other that we loved one another even if we fought often. I knew deep down I was his Bonnie, and he was my Damon.


End file.
